


Since the beginning

by Pissslinger



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Betrayal, Chickens, Developing Friendships, Eventual Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Protective GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Reader-Insert, Survival, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pissslinger/pseuds/Pissslinger
Summary: Being alone for 2/3 of a year sucks especially when you're trapped in a world that is very different from the one you're from and all alone with no other humans. With an infection slowly taking over your body, you are given a map to a place with other humans that you didn't even know existed."Dream? Is it that really you?"
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/You, GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)/You, Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)/You
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

287 days, 3 hours, and 44 minutes. That’s how long I’ve been here in this stupid world. I miss things from the old world, like the way it felt to laugh with my friends and fight with my family because it only makes me miss them even more but the one thing that I think I miss most is the way people came to me with their problems or even when they needed a hug but here, I have no one. I used to want to leave immediately and try to get out of here as soon as possible but now I think I don’t mind being stuck here. But the shitty thing is that every day I find myself forgetting more and more of my old world. But that’s okay because I never really had anything worth remembering there. My life is here now and I have everything that I’d ever need…...but not what I wanted. I wanted to be with someone that understands me and someone who is in the same situation as me. Someone human. 

Don’t get me wrong, the villagers are lovely but they don’t understand how it feels to be taken from everything you’ve ever known. But they know what it’s like to be scared of the monsters that are out there, so i sometimes help the iron golem protect the villagers and in return, they gave me animals for a farm and books so I can learn more about how this world works. I quickly learned that I could respawn after i was attacked by an enderman but everytime i die i seem t be more attached to this place than i was before, so far i have died once but i don’t think i have many chances left. The scar i got from being killed by that thing goes from above my left breast, down the center of my chest, and to the right of my belly button, the color of it is purple from being infected by the claws on the end of it’s lanky arms. 

I don’t have a cure for it and neither do the the villagers but they the leader told me about a group of people here that are human like me and that they might have the cure for infection. They gave me a map that had a white dot that was me and a green dot on it that showed where the leader of the group was, they called it a locator map. So that’s where i’m currently heading off to because i dont want to die for good because of this stupid infection and because i need to see if it true and if they are like me. I can only hope for both.

I continue to trudge through the forest with all my belongings in a backpack and a duffle bag, my dog, and my map. I didn’t have much at my camp, only the things that i truly needed. I followed the map to the green dot and i walked into a clearing of land that was had a platform with a portal and behind it was a large house. I looked at the map once again and it said that he is inside the house. I walked up slowly and then knocked on the door, no answer. I knocked again but this time i heard a somewhat muffled voice shout,”come in!”.

I walked in and stood by the door and waited for someone to come out but instead, they shouted,” Techno we’re in here!”. I know that voice…..where do I know that voice from? Wait, no that can’t be, Dream? I must be hearing things.

I walked over to where I heard the voice and said loud enough for them to hear me,”uhm sorry but I'm not techno, I'm looking for the leader of this place.”

“That would be me, I heard from the other side of the door before it open and when it fully opened my suspicions were proven true. It was him, the tall man that I went to school with before all this happened, and the man who made my life hell. I didn’t know whether to smile and hug him or cry because it was him.

“Dream?” I said while shaking and on the verge of tears from happiness because I finally wasn’t all alone. 

“Holy shit y/n?” he laughed while saying it happily,” you have no idea how happy I am to see you.”

“Same here, even if you did torment me in college,” I said while glaring at him playfully. He laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

“Sorry about that, I was a dick to you,” he apologized while holding out his hand for me to shake it.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m just glad to still be alive considering that we’re kinda trapped here for now,” I smiled and hugged him tightly, loving the warmth that his body was giving off. 

"I know....don't worry your safe now," said while smiling and hugging me in return and rubbing my back while doing so.

That's when I hit me, the pain of a needle in the back of my neck.

"I'm so sorry but we need to make sure you can't hurt anyone," a voice that I've never heard before said before my vision went dark and I was out like a light.


	2. Friend or foe?

My body felt numb and I felt so out of it. I try and open my eyes but I couldn’t move, I try and wiggle my fingers, and they moved just a bit but that’s all I could do for now. I continue to lay there and I decided to give myself 5 minutes before trying to move again, counting the seconds until I move again. Whatever they gave me seemed to still be affecting me because I kept losing my place while counting and I was recounting one minute over and over until I realized that it had passed five minutes. I try and open my eyes and thankfully they open, but I then realized that I’m not alone, and this creature...? monster?….. this man was studying my every move and expression.

“ Hello, ma’am, did you get enough rest? We have a long day of questioning and depending on how you answer those questions, maybe a bit of torture,” he said calmly while grinning and rubbing my head like he was someone that I was familiar with or someone that I was close with.

“Don’t…don’t touch me,” I said with a tired voice, still weak from whatever I was drugged with. I formed a fist with my hand and went to hit his hand away from me but my wrists and legs were bound to the bed underneath me.

“Ok I won’t touch you, but I need to move you to the questioning room, so we can ask you questions and make sure you are who you really say you are. Also here, drink this, it will get rid of the potion’s effects,” he said as he brought a bottle up to my lips and waited for me to drink. I hesitated at first, but I started drinking it and instantly felt better, and I started to drink it more greedily, and some slid past my lips and dripped onto my neck. He took away the milk and chuckled while he took a rag and wiped it away,” you must’ve been thirsty, we have to move you now. Don’t do anything stupid, I don’t want to hurt you and you don’t have to worry about your dog he’s with a friend right now and he is safe.”

“Thanks, I’m y/n by the way, what can I call you?” I asked while he unties the restraints and helps me sit up, and then he ties my hands together. I don’t think I noticed it before but I can feel the kind aura coming off of him and I can see it too. I think I can trust him. I hope I can trust. 

“My name is Technoblade but you can call me Techno, also I’m sorry for drugging you with the weakness potion,” he said apologetically. He pulled me up so I was standing and then he opened the door and we started walking to a room that was a couple of doors down, he once again opened the door for me and we went into a room that had a table and two chairs. 

Ahh yes, the classic and stereotypical questioning room. I sit down in the chair that is facing a window, they must not have one-way glass here. He sits in the chair opposite to me and sighs as he folds his hands, looking almost regretful that he has to be doing this, and then suddenly his whole demeanor changed, and then suddenly he seemed to be less kind and approachable. 

“So miss y/n, you know dream?” he asked and I nodded,” did you know that he was going to be trapped here like you and how did you know how to find him?” 

“ yes I know him and no, I had no clue that he was here let alone any other people. I got a map from a village and the reason that I needed to talk to someone here is because of a personal issue that I’m not comfortable telling you or anyone that I don’t trust about it,” I answer truthfully.

He scoffed,” if you can’t tell me the reasoning for you coming here then what is stopping me from assuming that you’re here to kill one of us or that you’re working for L’manburg?”

“I don't know who or what that is...and even if I did want to kill one or all of you, I don’t have the strength at the moment, and if he leaves I’ll show you why,” I say while nodding my head towards the masked man standing on the other side of the glass watching me being questioned.

“Fine,” Techno turned and looked at him standing there and nodded for him to leave. The second he left I stood walked over to the window and turned so my back was facing it. He immediately stood to make sure I didn’t do anything and to watch what I was about to show him. 

“I came here because I need help. I’m in pain and it’s only getting worse, I don’t have a lot of time left to get rid of it but it’s enough time to where if I had help I can stop it from spreading and killing me,” I say while playing with the hem of my shirt and when I finished talking I slowly lift my shirt to just a bit under my breast and I showed him the dark purple and almost black scar. He seemed to be taken aback because he stood there speechless and then waved for me to put my shirt back down.” so can you help me?”

He didn’t answer me, he just untied my hands and then walked over to the door and held it open for me,” No, I can’t help you but I think I know who can help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) hi

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is very much appreciated!! Also I'm sorry if it's cringy :(


End file.
